An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) operates to provide emergency power to a load when a primary input power source fails. A UPS is typically used to protect computers, data centers, telecommunications equipment or other electrical equipment. Accordingly, it is important to monitor the operating conditions of the UPS and identify any potential or actual problems with the UPS, such as mains power failures, output power failures, overload conditions, etc. Monitoring and controlling a UPS, however, requires a large amount of information. This information may be shared amongst multiple controllers of the UPS. Therefore, it is desirable to develop improved techniques for communicating data amongst controllers residing in a power supply system.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.